


Trust in me

by Ima1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Kara is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima1/pseuds/Ima1
Summary: In which Kara keeps asking Lena out only to be rejected again and again even though Lena says she loves her.Kara is a very confused puppy.





	Trust in me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you like it! Let me know what you think :)

Kara is confused.

 

And that’s probably the understatement of the century.

 

To be fair, she knows she’s not the best at reading people when it comes to their romantic interests — i.e. the Winn disaster, the James slightly lesser disaster, the huge Mon-el disaster, Alex and the whole gay thing… She’s sure the list goes on and on but she thinks proving her point with even more examples would just make her feel even more miserable than she already is.

 

And she is feeling very miserable. And confused.

 

She thought that this one time she’d been aware of someone else’s feelings for her, namely Lena’s.

 

She thought they had been slowly shifting from friends to something else, that their lunch dates had become increasingly more frequent and longer — whenever the city decided to chill out and not require Supergirl, that is — and that their chats had become deeper, more meaningful, filled with not only friendly banter but also _flirting_. Yes, she definitely thought Lena Luthor had been flirting with her.

 

So now, now that Kara has decided to woman up and ask her out, she is left feeling extremely confused as to why she’s been summarily rejected.

 

Oh, not that Lena was anything but kind while she turned Kara down, no, Lena would never be anything but.

 

It’s just that “Thank you for asking me, Kara, but I’m not interested,” while having been said in the gentlest of tones and with the kindest of smiles, left Kara feeling embarrassedly rejected.

 

And then, when Kara mumbled a dejected “I thought you felt the same,” which, granted, was not her proudest moment, Lena had replied with an, “I do.”

 

Just like that.

 

So yes, Kara is confused as hell.

 

* * *

 

“She likes you.”

 

Kara groans and rolls her eyes, though what with her face being hidden behind her knees and all it probably dampens the effect a bit.

 

“Then why did she turn me down?”

 

She sounds too whiny even for her own ears but Alex pats her head sympathetically and Kara feels a little less bad.

 

“I’m not actually sure, but it’s obvious she likes you. _Everyone_ knows she likes you. I mean, a blind person could probably tell, it’s disgusting the amount of pinning she’s been doing for you since you two met.”

 

Kara glares at her half-heartedly and refrains from telling Alex just how disgusting _she_ looks with Maggie.

 

“It doesn’t matter that she does, Alex, she won’t date me.”

 

Alex gives her a commiserating look and if it’s an ice-cream filled evening after that she thinks she’s well within her reasons to do so — twelve boxes or not.

 

* * *

 

Kara is not giving up.

 

She is Kara Zor-El, proud daughter of the house of El, the last daughter of Krypton, _Supergirl_ , and she will be damned if she gives up.

 

Or so she told herself. Repeatedly.

 

Now, standing in front of a smiling Lena, she’s suddenly feeling like a hot mess of nerves and she’s not sure she’d make a human proud let alone a Kryptonian.

 

In her defense, it’s not really fair that Lena gives her her special Kara-smile, the one that is one hundred percent real and makes her green eyes shine brighter which in return makes Kara’s heart speed up to unhealthy levels, even with her physiology.

 

And it’s really not fair that Lena still looks at her the exact same way she always does, with so much emotion behind her eyes that Kara wonders how it took her so long to realize that yes, Lena had been pining for her for ages.

 

She can do this.

 

Emotional mess aside, Kara Zor-El _will_ get her courage.

 

“Uh… Um… Lena do you— Would you— Uh, I mean, I was wondering if— Or well, I know you said— But I can’t help but—”

 

“Kara.” Oh, thank Rao. Kara thinks she was about to combust if Lena didn’t stop her rambling. She looks at her with a sheepish smile and Lena smiles gently in return. “Just breathe and say what you need to say.”

 

Kara breathes. And again for good measure. Maybe a third time just to make sure it worked.

 

Okay, here goes. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” She has to physically stop herself from checking her body to make sure she came out intact after that — she’s sure that would not earn her brownie points, even if Lena is fond of her dorky side.

 

Lena’s smile falters a little but only for a second. When she speaks her eyes are full of… love. There really is no other word for it.

 

“No, Kara. But thank you for asking.”

 

And again, it’s the gentlest turn down and Lena’s smile is soft and kind just as it was the first time and there’s also something behind her eyes which looks a bit like sadness and Kara stands there, stunned, _again_ , cheeks flushing in embarrassment, _again_ , and she mutters out pitifully, _again_.

 

“But I— I don’t understand. You keep saying you like me…”

 

Lena’s smile is definitely tinged with sadness now. “I do.”

 

Kara is confused, again, and she is a little ashamed to admit that she chooses to flee rather than seek a better explanation. She would’ve flown if she could and sometimes she really hates that the whole her being Supergirl thing is a secret. So she resorts to bolting out of Lena’s office perhaps slightly quicker than a normal human and she pretends she doesn’t hear Lena’s lips uttering a soft “Kara” as she goes.

 

* * *

 

“Is it the Luthor thing?”

 

Kara is a grown up — most of the time — and so she licked her wounds and got herself standing in front of Lena again, as confidently as she could, and is now determined to get an answer to this conundrum.

 

There’s a darkness that flashes behind Lena’s eyes at the mention of her family but then she shakes her head and smiles sadly.

 

“No. I’ve made peace with that. And I know you don’t have a problem with me being a Luthor.”

 

“I don’t,” Kara hurries to assure her and Lena’s smile is brighter now.

 

“Right. You’re an amazing person, Kara.”

 

See. It’s things like this which only serve to make Kara a confused ball of nerves. Lena keeps saying things like this, or like Kara is her hero, or how much she means to her, or how much she likes her. And then she keeps turning Kara down.

 

“So it’s not the Luthor thing but the answer is still no?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Kara suppresses a groan and instead just looks at Lena, utterly gobsmacked.

 

“I don’t understand. How can you like me—”

 

“I love you, Kara.”

 

Oh.

 

 _Oh_.

 

Well then… _why_?

 

“So go out with me.”

 

Lena’s already shaking her head and Kara takes a step forward only to stop halfway at the rejection. Again.

 

“No.”

 

* * *

 

Kara thinks maybe the problem is that she hasn’t done anything particularly romantic yet. She knows Lena is a big romantic sap at heart — seriously, who fills an office full of flowers? — and she wants to smack herself up the head for not having thought that Lena might want a big romantic gesture.

 

Well, Kara will not mess it up this time. She’s going all out.

 

Lena’s eyes widen comically as she takes in her apartment — Kara may or may not have used her superpowers to get everything just perfect — and sees all the flowers spread around in beautiful bouquets, the countless — actually, Kara counted, there are fifty — candles lit up and the lights dimmed out so that Kara waits for her in a shimmering dress which glows with the soft lighting.

 

Kara smiles brightly at her and Lena returns it after she shakes the stupor out of her head and Kara mentally pats herself in the back for having figured it out.

 

Lena greets her with the usual kiss on her cheek which makes Kara blush furiously like it always does and Kara is only a small mess of nerves when she hands Lena a single plumeria and asks her out.

 

Lena smiles sweetly, raising the flower to her nose and sighing softly at the sweet smell and Kara didn’t think she could fall even more in love but she is now proven wrong.

 

Lena, bathed in soft candlelight, skin slightly paler from a long day at work, hair slightly mussed from her running her fingers through it on the way home like she usually does, softly smiling and looking at Kara with all that love — Kara is now sure that she’ll keep falling deeper and deeper for this woman.

 

Which is why, when Lena tells her “No,” yet _again_ , Kara kind of loses it and groans out in frustration.

 

“But— But I don’t understand!”

 

And all Lena says is, “I love you, Kara,” with that now-familiar sad smile on her lips.

 

* * *

 

Kara is ashamed to admit that she avoided Lena for a few weeks after the last debacle. However, and because being a Luthor is not something Lena suddenly stopped being, someone tries to kill her and Kara saves her. As Supergirl, of course.

 

It’s strange to feel Lena’s body so close to her as she flies them to the DEO, to feel Lena’s racing heartbeat calm down almost as soon as Kara takes her in her arms, to hear her soft exhale as Kara tightens her grip around her waist to make sure she lands safely.

 

It’s very strange to look at her and see the same look she always sees, the same smile.

 

It’s even worse because she thought that that was Lena’s Kara-smile. She thought it was special only for her, but now Lena smiles like that at Supergirl and… Yes, okay, Kara knows they’re the same person, obviously, she _is_ them, but _Lena_ doesn’t know that and now Kara feels confused. Again.

 

Lena smiles brightly as she thanks her and Kara can’t help but hate the way her voice caresses around the name Supergirl as it does Kara.

 

And now Kara is jealous of herself. Great. Just great.

 

She stays with Lena until Alex and her agents have dealt with the assassins — and if she uses the excuse that they’re human so it’s more Alex’s jurisdiction no one can really blame her.

 

She selfishly takes the opportunity to soak Lena in, to get the most out of her to compensate for the weeks without her. And okay, maybe she’s angry — fine, jealous — that Lena chats just as easily with Supergirl as she does with Kara, that she flirts just as much, that she smiles just the same, but being with Lena makes up for all the things that Kara wishes weren’t true.

 

* * *

 

It’s more a case of Kara feeling like she will explode if she doesn’t say it rather than a conscious decision to tell Lena.

 

Mostly, she kind of just blurts out “I’m Supergirl,” a second after she storms into Lena’s office a few days after the latest assassination attempt.

 

To her credit, Lena doesn’t even bat an eyelash. She just looks at Kara the exact same way she always does, eyes full of love, a soft smile on her lips, and Kara is the one that practically has a mini heart attack while she paces around the office waiting for Lena to storm out from behind her desk and yell at her.

 

The yelling doesn’t come.

 

Kara actually counts up to two minutes just to be sure to give Lena some time to process her emotions and organize her thoughts and come up with compelling arguments about how much Kara has disappointed her. Or something along those lines. Two minutes is not enough time for Kara to come up with all those arguments but it’s more than enough time for Lena.

 

So when Lena says absolutely nothing, just sits there with the brightest smile ever, Kara is, admittedly, a little shell-shocked and, frankly, quite unbalanced.

 

It’s weird, right? Luthors are supposed to hate Supers, even if Lena’s never said one bad thing about Supergirl. Still, it’s weird. Kara was expecting at least a little bit of yelling.

 

“Lena?”

 

She can’t help the doubt in her voice much like she can’t control the fidgeting of her hands but Lena, thankfully, doesn’t comment on either.

 

Instead, she says a simple, “I know.” Just like that.

 

Kara’s mouth parts open in shock. “What?”

 

Lena’s smile turns amused and she leans back in her chair casually. “I mean, glasses? Come on, Kara, I knew the first time I met you when you came to my office with Superman.”

 

Kara’s eyes widen and her mouth is now _this_ close to reaching the floor.

 

“No— No, I came here with Clark.”

 

Lena just lifts an eyebrow and smirks. “Like I said, glasses aren’t really a disguise. At least you could’ve tried for a wig or something.” Kara starts to protest because glasses are a perfect disguise, thank you very much! but Lena goes on. “And when you said you flew here? Please, Kara, I didn’t need to be a genius to figure that one out.”

 

Kara wants to be mad, she wants to be offended, but Lena’s lips still hold that amused smirk and her eyes are shining with mirth and she’s giving her that “Oh, Kara, you’re such a dork but I love you” look and so Kara just deflates and sinks down on the chair opposite hers.

 

“Maybe you have a point,” she grudgingly concedes and Lena chuckles warmly. “You’re not mad?”

 

Lena sobers up a bit but there’s still a small smile on her lips as she shakes her head. “No. But I’m very glad you finally chose to tell me.”

 

And there’s something in the way she says it, something about the look in her face, something about the way her body relaxes as if she fully and finally allowed herself to just _be_ , no mask, no shield, just Lena, completely open for Kara to see her.

 

And Kara thinks she finally gets it.

 

“You love me,” Kara says, a small, shy smile on her face.

 

Lena’s eyes sparkle so brightly that Kara thinks she could be a star in her own right. “I do.”

 

“I do trust you, Lena. I’ve always trusted you,” she adds when Lena looks like she’s about to argue and Kara is now sure that that was the problem all along. Lena didn’t feel trusted. “And I love you, too.”

 

There’s a shimmer in Lena’s eyes and a slight tremble in her lips and Kara is in front of her in a nanosecond, hoisting her up and holding her as tight as she can and Lena almost sags in relief in the embrace.

 

“I couldn’t have a relationship without trust,” Lena says, her voice slightly hoarse and Kara’s heart tightens at that, at the thought that she made Lena feel like she wasn’t trusted. She hugs her tighter but then Lena leans slightly back and looks her in the eye, a playful smirk on her lips. “Ask me again.”

 

Kara looks at her for a moment, confused, until her brain clicks and her eyes widen in understanding and then she’s a stuttering mess all over.

 

“Oh. Oh, you— I mean, I— Uh. Well. Would you—”

 

“Kara,” Lena says with a fond chuckle and Kara snaps her mouth shut and looks at her wide-eyed — she’s sure Alex would call them puppy eyes but she knows Lena likes them, so she wins. “ _Yes_.”


End file.
